shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is a character from the Big Hero 6 and Disney related fandoms. Ships Het :Hiranna — the ship between Hiro and Anna :Hirabigail — the ship between Hiro and Abigail Callaghan :Hireda — the ship between Hiro and Merida DunBroch :Hirelsa — the ship between Hiro and Elsa :Hiret — the ship between Hiro and Violet Parr :Hirogo — the ship between Hiro and Go Go Tomago :Hiromakasa — the ship between Hiro and Momakase :Hirostrid — the ship between Hiro and Astrid Hofferson :Hiriley — the ship between Hiro and Riley Andersen :Hirip — the ship between Hiro and Tip Tucci :Hironey — the ship between Hiro and Honey Lemon :Hirunzel — the ship between Hiro and Rapunzel :Karmiro — the ship between Hiro and Karmi :Margiro — the ship between Hiro and Margo Gru :Megiro — the ship between Hiro and Megan Cruz :Moaniro — the ship between Hiro and Moana Waialiki :Penniro — the ship between Hiro and Penny (Bolt) :Vaniro — the ship between Hiro and Vanellope von Schweetz Slash :Callahiro — the ship between Hiro and Robert Callaghan :Higuel — the ship between Hiro and Miguel Rivera :Hirbur — the ship between Hiro and Wilbur Robinson :Hirobake — the ship between Hiro and Obake :Hirocup — the ship between Hiro and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Hirokrei — the ship between Hiro and Alistair Krei :Hirosabi — the ship between Hiro and Wasabi :Hirowis — the ship between Hiro and Lewis Robinson :Hirozilla — the ship between Hiro and Fred :Jackiro — the ship between Hiro and Jack Frost :Jamiro — the ship between Hiro and Jamie Bennett :Kubiro — the ship between Hiro and Kubo :SoHiro — the ship between Hiro and Sora :Tiro — the ship between Hiro and Ted Wiggins :Variro — the ship between Hiro and Varian Non-Binary :Hiromax — the ship between Hiro and Baymax :Trina x Hiro — the ship between Hiro and Trina Family :Cass x Hiro — the ship between Hiro and Aunt Cass :Hidashi — the ship between Hiro and Tadashi Hamada Poly :Hirelsanna — the ship between Hiro, Elsa and Anna Fanon Go Go Tomago Karmi Megan Cruz Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiro on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on the : on the :Hiro Hamada on KHWiki List Trivia * Hiro Hamada is based on Hiro Takachiho, one of the main characters in the original Marvel Comic book series of Big Hero 6 that had inspired the 2014 Disney film of the same name. ** Because Hiro's character and story is inspired by Marvel, and Disney owns a part of it, Hiro Hamada is sometimes referenced and viewed as a Marvel character. Along with the five other members of the Big Hero 6 team. * Hiro is voiced by Ryan Potter. * Hiro is half-Japanese, on his father's side, and half-Caucasian, on his mother's side. ** In the original comics, they are fully Japanese. * Hiro and Baymax's flight through the city is a reference to Iron Man when Tony Stark took his first flight in his first cinematic film . * In the Japanese manga adaptation of the Disney film, Hiro is showcased to be of high intelligence from a very young age, in which had caused him to be bullied by others and needing Tadashi to protect him. This may explain Hiro's antisocial, shy behavior around others along with his cockiness in his own intelligence. * Hiro's name, written in Japanese, is "ヒロ". The transliteration of it in the English word is "Hero", while in Japanese it is ヒーロー (Hīrō). * Because Tadashi Hamada's name is changed to Teddy Armada in the Korean dub, Hiro Hamada's name is changed to "Hero Armada". Which is similar to how Hiro's name has been changed to "Hero", in the mainland Mandarin Chinese dub. Navigation